Stinger Pistol
The Stinger Pistol is a weapon that can be equipped via Star Card in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II that allows the player to shoot projectiles that deal damage-over-time to enemies. ''Star Wars Battlefront'' Overview The Stinger Pistol is a Star Card featured in Star Wars Battlefront. It is classified as a Charge Card and was added to the game in a patch on July 21, 2016. The Stinger Pistol is the first Charge Card to actually be an equippable weapon instead of a shield or a blaster modification. When a player is hit with the Stinger Pistol, an orange glow (similar to the Bacta Bomb blue glow) appears around the player's character, and the player loses health over time. The Stinger Pistol can be used to fire through Personal Shields and Squad Shields. The effect of the Stinger Pistol takes away roughly 50 health points. It is the same blaster used by the Bespin Wing Guard in The Empire Strikes Back. In Legends it is called the Relby-k23 Blaster Pistol. The Hutt Contract to unlock the Stinger Pistol is called "Pistolier I". The Hutt Contract to upgrade the Stinger Pistol is called "Pistolier II", with each Hutt Contract requiring a blaster pistol. Pistolier I requires the following: 15 kills with the Scout Pistol and 25 kills with the DL-18 Blaster Pistol. It is recommended that the player plays on small game modes, such as Blast or Cargo to achieve these quickly. Pistolier II requires the following: 5 kills with the Stinger Pistol, 30 kills with the DH-17 Blaster Pistol, and 30 kills with the SE-14C Blaster Pistol. To counter the Stinger Pistol, a player can use the Bacta Bomb Star Card or the Adrenaline Stim Charge Card, both which counter the Stinger Pistol's damage. It is advised to use them immediately after, as they will take your health away quickly. ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' Stinger Pistol is an Ability Card for the Specialist class in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that can be unlocked for 1 Skill Point starting when the Specialist class has been leveled up to Level 15. Overview The pistol, while effective against units with larger health pools (such as Enforcer), is best used against heroes to both deal damage over time and to slow down their health regeneration. Shooting a target with the pistol deals 30 damage (57 headshot). The damage over time deals 2 damage to infantry, and 3 (increasing) damage to heroes. When combined with especially a Sith Trooper's Oppression Grenade, which stops health regeneration completely, or an attack that deals very high damage enough to lower their health regeneration pool, an affected hero will especially be vulnerable to attacks, unless they can kill multiple troopers quickly to regain health. Just note that the effect of the pistol stops immediately after the user dies. Statistics Gallery SWBFII DICE Ability Card Specialist - Stinger Pistol.png|In-game screenshot of Stinger Pistol at Epic rarity Category:Ability Cards Category:Star Cards in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Hutt Contracts Category:Charge Cards Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Cards in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)